


Strong Hearts

by Ferith12



Category: DCU
Genre: ? - Freeform, Based on a song not by me, But no one is mentioned by name, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, or does anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read CaraLee's amazing fic called "Kids that I Once Knew" and listened to the song Dead Hearts.  You should listen to it, and read the story.  They are both heartbreaking.  </p><p>I had feels so I wrote this.  I might write a story to go with this someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).



**Dick, Jason, Tim, to Bruce:**

We'll tell you everything that happened

Tell you everything we saw

 

We had lights inside our eyes

We had lights inside our eyes

 

We know you watched us as we left you

We won't say it's not your fault

 

We moved forward and your heart died

We moved forward, our hearts beat on

 

Do you remember what we looked like

We were never scared of you

 

We were kids that you once knew 

We were kids that you once knew

 

When I say it will you please believe me

And if you lie just know you won't deceive me

It's hard surviving out there

It's hard to know if you still care

 

I can say it but you won't believe me

You say you do but you don't deceive me

Brave hearts are everywhere

Brave hearts are everywhere

 

**Dick:**

Do you remember how it happened

How it was that you met me

 

I had light inside my eyes

I had light inside my eyes

 

You've hurt me and I have hurt you

When I've ran away from you

 

I'm not the kid that you once knew

I'm not the kid that you once knew

 

You're afraid now that you broke me

But that's not how life has to work

 

We'll move on to find new light

We'll move on to find new light

 

**Tim:**

You never touched me, never held me

But you walked with me with pride

 

You made me feel I'm standing tall 

You made me feel I'm standing tall

 

I was young and you amazed me 

I was young and you weren't real

 

There was light inside my eyes

There was light inside my eyes

 

Maybe now I see too clearly

Now I've learned the dark is real

 

But I'm still the kid you knew

Still the kid that you once knew

 

 **Jason** :

 

Do you hear the distant rumble

Do you see the flames at night?

 

I'm ablaze with burning light 

I'm ablaze with burning light

 

You have held me when I'm broken

And you've brought me so much harm

 

I'm a kid that you once knew 

I'm a kid that you once knew

 

I have soared, and I have fallen

But there's one thing that won't change

 

You put light inside my eyes, Dad

You put light inside my eyes.

**All:**

Please believe us now as we tell you

And you know that we won't deceive you

It's hard surviving out there

But we will 'cause we know that you still care

 

When we say it will you please, please listen

This time for once would you just listen

Strong hearts are everywhere

Strong hearts are everywhere

 


End file.
